


Thoughts

by misacherry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asahi Tanaka and Nishinoya are only mentioned, M/M, Suga is precious, Why not read the other fic too?, daichi is still a dork, he's also head over heels for daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Sometimes taking things slow is a good thing, at least that's what Suga thinks.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Is this related to the other College AU? Maybe, maybe not. 'Cause I'm not sure if their departments ever clash one another.  
> But oh well!

Maybe it's the hair, or the eyes, or the way his lips curve into a smile when you greet him hi.  
Or maybe it's his personality; when he genuinely cares for people around him, or his intelligence, did I mention his body?

* * *

Asahi says I'm head over heels for him, and he's right. I could stare at him for hours and hours if I was given a chance. But without him knowing of course.   
Yes, he might not know me, hell we barely even spoke. Sometimes we share the same classes and that's when we engage in a conversation.

* * *

Tanaka says I'm just too much of a coward. Say that to Asahi will you? But what if he's not gay? Worse he might even come to hate me. I can picture it in my head.  
 _"Go away you fu-!"_  
I can't even finish that sentence.  
This is torture. How can a man as perfect as him exist? It's cruelty to mankind. 

* * *

Nishinoya tells me to just go for it. I hate that way of thinking. It's so spontaneous, no planning, no brainstorming, and a 110% chance of failing! Kill me now, I think it's what people on the internet say these days, I don't use it that much, but who am I too judge?  
I guess I'll just have to wait another day to ask him out.


End file.
